life s a pain
by toughgirl1
Summary: sasori s life changes when he meets a certain pink headed girl.Not good at summary s srry
1. Chapter 1

'Hello my name is Sasori I am transferring to Konoha High. I am here because my grandmother has a job in the Konoha hospital as a toxicology nurse. How pathetic people get poisoned and she saves their lives doesn't she know they will die later on in life what's the point in saving someone's life if there going to die sooner or later just a waste on time. I'm standing in front of the school as for my friends they live in Suna and go to Suna High School as and me I am in a pitiful, revolting, and sickening school. I don't think these people know anything about creativity. "ART IS ABOUT ETERNAL BEAUTY" my foolish friend says art is a "Fleeting moment about an explosion" he always is bickering about how "art is a bang." His name is Deidara. We both are in a gang called the AKATSUKI. I have lots of friends in the gang like Hidan, Kakazu, Zetzu, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Konoan, and the leader of the group Pain/Pein. But fortunately I'm stuck in this heck of a shack called a school.

At least the AKATSUKI are moving here tomorrow well might as well get to class early I hate being late and I hate keeping others waiting.'

No ones POV

Sasori walked to his first period class which would be English when he walked in he saw lots of strange faces looking at him meanwhile the teacher did not notice his presence and kept on teaching.

Kakashi POV

"And that's why students you should always …. Well hello there my name is Kakashi Hakate but you may call me sensei". "You must be the new student please introduce your self to the class". 'This kid must be Sasori the grandchild of Chiyo'

Sasori's POV

'The teacher named Kakashi had a mask on his mouth yup I'm in a not only repulsive but bizarre school.'

"My name is Sasori I don't want to talk about my likes and dislikes it's a waste of time."

"We are glad to have you in our school now please take a seat between Sakura and Sasuke."

'I saw a girl with pink hair raise her hand and a guy with red eyes raise his hand yup I'm in a school with freaks I even miss that brat wait that girl looks familiar hmm…. .'

Sasori took his seat and stared at the pink haired girl who was sketching in her notebook.

'Hmmm she just seems so familiar I wonder were I've seen the girl that pink straiten long stunning hair and those gleaming emerald gem eyes ….WAIT WHAT'

"Um you all right…..O NO NOT YOU AGAIN"

'Now I remember it's that stupid girl who bumped into me yesterday.'

**Flashback**

**Sasori was alone at home and decided to go for a stroll in the city. **

**Saori's POV**

**I was walking when I saw a girl run out of a coffee shop and bumped into me which caused her hot coffee to fall on me when I saw her running as if nothing has ever happened she didn't even apologized that idiot left me with her coffee on me I will get my revenge on that stupid girl.**

**End of flashback**

"You're that stupid girl"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME"

'I heard a loud cough that's when I turned around to see who it was to my surprise it was the teacher.'

" is there something you want to share to the class"

"No Kakashi Sensei I was just showing the new student about what we are doing in class" she said

I just glared at her

"That is very kind of you Haruno but please wait till class is over"

"Yes Sensei"

"Very well as I was saying you are going to have an assignment since your health teacher is not here today your assignment will be about taking care of a child when you are older now let me call you in groups"

"AWWWW" the classroom shouted

"Now class ...let me see now Temari and Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto, Tenten and Neji …..Sasori and Sakura now that you are pared up you can pick your baby's in the crib by the door goodbye".

"WHAT IM STUCK WITH YOU"

"Shut it idiot you're even more annoying than Deidara"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY AND WHO THE HECK IS DEIDARA"

"Forget it just pick a stupid doll already"

"Humph fine then how about this one"

"No"

"What why"

"It's a girl"

"Fine a boy then"

"hn"

"I picked this one because it has red hair like yours and green eyes like me is that ok moron"

"Psst fine whatever"

"K well I will take it for a day and you can take it on Sunday"

"Fine I'm alone any ways"

"FINE wait what"

"I'm alone my grandmother is at work and won't come back till midnight"

"O well I don't have any plans I guess I can come over and help you with the kid"

"Hn fine by me I live in the house three blocks from school"

"You mean that's your house I live across the street"

"Hn"

"K well I will see you tomorrow bye"

"Bye"

**Hey people sorry I did not update with school work and since I'm graduating it's been really stressing hope you like REVIEW PLEASE o and please be nice I'm new and getting used to this THANK YOU!:) **


	2. Chapter 2

'Hello my name is Sasori I am transferring to Konoha High. I am here because my grandmother has a job in the Konoha hospital as a toxicology nurse. How pathetic people get poisoned and she saves their lives doesn't she know they will die later on in life what's the point in saving someone's life if there going to die sooner or later just a waste on time. I'm standing in front of the school as for my friends they live in Suna and go to Suna High School as and me I am in a pitiful, revolting, and sickening school. I don't think these people know anything about creativity. "ART IS ABOUT ETERNAL BEAUTY" my foolish friend says art is a "Fleeting moment about an explosion" he always is bickering about how "art is a bang." His name is Deidara. We both are in a gang called the AKATSUKI. I have lots of friends in the gang like Hidan, Kakazu, Zetzu, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Konoan, and the leader of the group Pain/Pein. But fortunately I'm stuck in this heck of a shack called a school.

At least the AKATSUKI are moving here tomorrow well might as well get to class early I hate being late and I hate keeping others waiting.'

No ones POV

Sasori walked to his first period class which would be English when he walked in he saw lots of strange faces looking at him meanwhile the teacher did not notice his presence and kept on teaching.

Kakashi POV

"And that's why students you should always …. Well hello there my name is Kakashi Hakate but you may call me sensei". "You must be the new student please introduce your self to the class". 'This kid must be Sasori the grandchild of Chiyo'

Sasori's POV

'The teacher named Kakashi had a mask on his mouth yup I'm in a not only repulsive but bizarre school.'

"My name is Sasori I don't want to talk about my likes and dislikes it's a waste of time."

"We are glad to have you in our school now please take a seat between Sakura and Sasuke."

'I saw a girl with pink hair raise her hand and a guy with red eyes raise his hand yup I'm in a school with freaks I even miss that brat wait that girl looks familiar hmm…. .'

Sasori took his seat and stared at the pink haired girl who was sketching in her notebook.

'Hmmm she just seems so familiar I wonder were I've seen the girl that pink straiten long stunning hair and those gleaming emerald gem eyes ….WAIT WHAT'

"Um you all right…..O NO NOT YOU AGAIN"

'Now I remember it's that stupid girl who bumped into me yesterday.'

**Flashback**

**Sasori was alone at home and decided to go for a stroll in the city. **

**Saori's POV**

**I was walking when I saw a girl run out of a coffee shop and bumped into me which caused her hot coffee to fall on me when I saw her running as if nothing has ever happened she didn't even apologized that idiot left me with her coffee on me I will get my revenge on that stupid girl.**

**End of flashback**

"You're that stupid girl"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME"

'I heard a loud cough that's when I turned around to see who it was to my surprise it was the teacher.'

" is there something you want to share to the class"

"No Kakashi Sensei I was just showing the new student about what we are doing in class" she said

I just glared at her

"That is very kind of you Haruno but please wait till class is over"

"Yes Sensei"

"Very well as I was saying you are going to have an assignment since your health teacher is not here today your assignment will be about taking care of a child when you are older now let me call you in groups"

"AWWWW" the classroom shouted

"Now class ...let me see now Temari and Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto, Tenten and Neji …..Sasori and Sakura now that you are pared up you can pick your baby's in the crib by the door goodbye".

"WHAT IM STUCK WITH YOU"

"Shut it idiot you're even more annoying than Deidara"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY AND WHO THE HECK IS DEIDARA"

"Forget it just pick a stupid doll already"

"Humph fine then how about this one"

"No"

"What why"

"It's a girl"

"Fine a boy then"

"hn"

"I picked this one because it has red hair like yours and green eyes like me is that ok moron"

"Psst fine whatever"

"K well I will take it for a day and you can take it on Sunday"

"Fine I'm alone any ways"

"FINE wait what"

"I'm alone my grandmother is at work and won't come back till midnight"

"O well I don't have any plans I guess I can come over and help you with the kid"

"Hn fine by me I live in the house three blocks from school"

"You mean that's your house I live across the street"

"Hn"

"K well I will see you tomorrow bye"

"Bye"

**Hey people sorry I did not update with school work and since I'm graduating it's been really stressing hope you like REVIEW PLEASE o and please be nice I'm new and getting used to this THANK YOU!:) **


End file.
